Losing It: Not Just Another Challenge
by lilily
Summary: james is tired of having girls throw themselves at his feet the secondhe flashes them a smile. So, when he hears Lily is saving herself for marriage, he realizes this just might be the challenge he's looking for. Full summary inside.
1. Her name is lily

**Summary: James Potter is tired of having girls throw themselves at his feet the second he flashes them one of his famous smiles. So, when he hears of Muggle Born Lily Evans, who is saving herself for marriage, he realizes that this is just the challenge he is looking for. But, what happens when what started out as just another game for James blossoms into something much more? Something like… love?**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I own no characters that are familiar to you.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok, well, here is my second fan fiction ever. All I hope is that you enjoy it! So, here it is! Oh, by the way, this fiction should be rated T+ if there was such a thing, but as there is not, I'm going to keep it at M to be on the safe side. I don't want anything deleted.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter, man-whore, and player extraordinaire lay in his plush four-poster bed, staring up at the ceiling. Some girl from last night's escapade, (Melissa? Or maybe it was Melinda… oh, wait, he was _sure _her name was Marissa…) had just left his bedroom after a wild time. James smiled to himself. He was one to please.

James and his best friend Sirius, were the hottest seventh years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were also the biggest heart-breakers that the magical school had to offer. It had only been a month since the year had started, and the two boys had promptly slept with what seemed like half of the school. There were even rumors that Sirius had been able to add Professor McGonagall to his list of girls he had screwed.

James shuddered at that thought as he rolled over on his side. Since he was Head Boy in Hogwarts, he was lucky enough to score his own room, so that he could be with his girl-of-the-night as long as he wanted. He drew his curtains aside to look out of his gigantic window. Sunlight was pouring in.

"_It must be just past breakfast time," _James thought, and sighed with relief. It was a Saturday, so he had as much leisure time as he wanted before he had to leave the sanctuary of his room.

Usually James didn't like spending time alone. It gave him time to think, and even though he had very high marks in many of his classes, thinking wasn't something he enjoyed doing. He had no pleasure in mulling over his troubles. Well, not so much troubles, (he barely had any) but things he wasn't particularly happy with. For instance, the fact that he was tired of being the player he was.

Not that he wanted to give up sex. No sir, James would rather poke out his own eyeball than give _that _up. After all, he _was _a seventeen year old boy, was he not? It just seemed that James was getting tired of the _game._

In the past 7 days, James had had sex with no less than 6 girls, and this was a particularly bad week for him. He had just gotten over a cold, which meant that he had a stuffed nose, squinty eyes, and a cough, but girls _still _threw themselves at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A few days ago…

"Prongsie, my boy!" Sirius yelled, sprinting to catch up with James as he made his way to Transfiguration, Remus close behind.

"Wow, you look like you just fell into a pile of dung bombs," Sirius exclaimed, a look of horror on his face.

"Ya, what happened to Hogwarts most eligible bachelor's amazing face?" Remus grinned, punching James in his arm.

"Second to me," Sirius muttered, as he winked at a young girl who was passing, about to enter the great hall.

She giggled, and swished her hair as she entered the hall.

"Well, at least we know _somebody_ is going to get some action today," James said moodily, as Sirius whooped.

"I think I can fit her in…" Sirius said jokingly, pretending to mark something down in his DADA notebook.

"Hey James, Sirius," Samantha, one of the hottest 6th year girls said flirtatiously, eyeing the two boys up and down.

"I did her last week," Sirius whispered. "I'll let you have her for now," he winked, as he and Remus entered for their breakfast.

"Samantha," James nodded to her.

Samantha advanced to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, baby, you sound sick," she cooed, as she inched closer and closer. "Stuffy nose? Stomach ache? Pains?" she whispered seductively to him.

"A bit," James answered, as he stepped even closer to her. When she breathed, he felt her breath in his mouth. "A slight case of the wandering hands," he said, as one of his hands cupped her butt.

"Really? Well that's nothing Doctor Sam can't fix," she whispered, cupping the crotch of his pants.

"Well, you're going to have to help me get better soon, Doctor," he answered. Without another word spoken, they made their way to James' dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Present time…

James couldn't deny that some of the sex was amazing. But there was no longer any chase. He just had to flash a smile, or give some girl a wink, and he had them in his bed 5 minutes later. He had even got a few girls to give it up to him on the spot. There was one memorable time in the invisible section of the library…

James smiled to himself as the one particular memory came back to him. That was one accomplishment he had that Sirius could only dream about. Chuckling, he got out of his dormitory and made his way to the Head Common room.

"Good morning, Prongs," Sirius greeted him. Remus and him were playing a game of wizards chess.

James had long ago given them the password to the common room. They used it much more than the Gryffindor common room, as nobody ever went there but James and the Head Girl. He had never paid much attention to whoever the Head Girl was. He was much too occupied with his list of girls he had put in the sac.

"Mooney, Padfoot, my little studs," James joked, as he entered the room and sat on one of the many plush armchairs the common room had to offer.

"Queen to B4," Remus announced, with a smirk on his face. James watched as Remus' queen advanced upon Sirius' bishop, and than proceeded to chop it in half. "I win, mate. Hand em over," Remus announced, smiling brightly.

Scowling, Sirius gave Remus 2 Galleons, a form of wizarding money, for winning the game.

"Sirius. Mate, I have a slight problem," James said seriously, looking him in the eye. Remus giggled.

"What, the girls aren't satisfying you enough?" He joked, punching him in the arm.

"Quite the opposite, actually," James said. "They've been throwing themselves at me!"

"I see... so, uh, what's the problem?" He asked. Then, his eyes widened in horror as a terrible thought suddenly occurred to him. "Jamesie, you aren't... you aren't _gay, _are you?" He jumped up until he was next to James, then grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. "Snap out of it James! You are Potter, James Potter, Hogwarts' own ladies man. You can't be a man's man! You just can't! COME BACK TO THE LIGHT! DON'T LET THE DARK SIDE PULL YOU IN!"

"Padfoot, get your claws off of me," James said, shoving him aside. "Of course I'm not gay! Do you think I'm insane? I'm just saying, that I'm tired of these girls giving in to me without a fight. It's too easy, is all." James shrugged, and instinctively ran his hand through his hair. If any girls had been around, they would have pounced on him right then and there.

"Oh, I get it. Our Prongs wants a challenge. He wants to work hard for his pleasure," Remus said, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Yup, I do... I know I can seduce just about everybody in this castle if I wanted to, I just need to find the right woman," James said. The sad thing was, although he was kidding about the seducing part, it was practically true.

"Well, you know McGonagall -" Sirius started.

"HELL NO!" James said quickly.

"Alright, alright, just a suggestion!" Sirius said, winking at James, as he put his hands above his head. "Since you won't go for her, I guess I know of somebody else."

"Sirius, he doesn't want Trelawney either," Remus said.

Sirius pounced on him.

"I was just joking! Just joking!" Remus exclaimed, as James rolled on the floor, clutching his sides he was laughing so hard.

"Back – To – Business," He gasped, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Ok, as I was _saying"_ Sirius started, giving Remus one of those 'don't-interrupt-me-with-another-one-of-your-wisecracks-again' looks, "there's one girl who likes to keep her sex life top secret. Almost nobody knows who she's screwed, who she hasn't, how far she's gone with anyone." Sirius said, crossing his hands over his chest as if to show he was all-mighty for even knowing that much about the mysterious girl.

"You're serious?" James asked incredulously. How had he not heard of this wonder woman before?

"Why yes, I _am _Sirius!" Sirius joked, laughing at his over-used joke.

"Padfoot, you know what I mean," James said, smiling despite himself.

"Alright, alright. Well, I am serious, and she's a catch too. And quite beautiful as well. She's been asked out countless of times by many guys, but has so far turned down just about all of them, although I think she might have a boyfriend at the moment." Sirius frowned thoughtfully. "Oh well, if you're good enough, you can put him out of the picture, I suppose."

"Who is it?" James inquired, his enthusiasm increasing at the thought of finally finding a girl who was a challenge for him. He rubbed his hands together anxiously. She sounded perfect.

"Her name is Lily... Lily Evans."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. So, the first chapter is finished! And I'd love to get some feedback on what you guys think of it! Oh, just so you know, I'll still be updating my other story, "People Change," along with this one. For those of you who liked this so far, maybe you could go read and review that story as well? ((Looks hopefully at readers.)) Anyways, reviews are what keeps me writing, so review pretty please! I love you all, but I'm sure you already knew that. Whoopee! Until next chapter!**


	2. The Game Begins

**Summary: James Potter is tired of having girls throw themselves at his feet the second he flashes them one of his famous smiles. So, when he hears of Muggle Born Lily Evans, who is saving herself for marriage, he realizes that this is just the challenge he is looking for. But, what happens when what started out as just another game for James blossoms into something much more? Something like… love?**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Clip From Past Chapter: "Who is it?" James inquired, his enthusiasm increasing at the thought of finally finding a girl who was a challenge for him. He rubbed his hands together anxiously. She sounded perfect.**

"**Her name is Lily... Lily Evans."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing that is even remotely related to Harry Potter, although strangely enough, my name resembles one of the main characters. (My name is Lily!)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Before I let you read the next chapter, I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews I'm getting! Keep them coming! With that said, here's chapter 2 of "Losing It." Also, please check out my other story, "People Change." It would mean a lot to me if I got some more reviews for that story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Lily Evans. James couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. She was the sodding _Head Girl_ for Merlin's sake! She was sleeping just a few yards away from him! James mentally smacked himself in the head for not noticing it before. He had to be the biggest bloody idiot in the world. What was worse, was that even though she practically lived with him, he couldn't find her for the life of him. What the hell was up with that? Had he mysteriously gone blind, and his friends though it was a funny joke not to tell him or something?

A day passes. And then a few more, and James had only seen Lily in passing in the hallways. He would have tried to meet her while she was walking to try and talk to her, but the bloody girls were always bombarding him. And like he had said before... he was one to please. He couldn't just have the girls waiting.

So, one day James woke up, and headed down for the Great Halls, wanting a little nourishment. He had been searching endlessly for Lily, but never seemed to be able to catch her. All that searching left James Potter hungry. And not just for food... he was hungry for a little Lily Evans as well.

"Hello, Mooney, my furry little friend. And Sirius, my ugly little friend," he teased as he sat down, piling up the potatoes and sausages onto his plate. He had barely eaten while he had been trying to seek out the mysterious Evans. **(A/N: Maybe you have noticed, maybe you haven't, but I refuse to include Peter Sodding Pettigrew in any of my stories. He sickens me. Hehe, thought I might as well get that out.)**

"Obviously not _too_ ugly, if I've shagged 3 girls in the past 2 days," Sirius announced, beaming. "While you haven't gotten much action lately. I'm afraid I'm going to win our bet, my inexperienced buddy. And I'm definitely not little, if you catch my drift." Sirius smirked.

There was a bet, that started in 5th year. The bet eventually lead to Sirius and James becoming the well known man-whores that they were. And, although Remus got around as well, but was much more conserved, and cared about the woman he chose to seduce. Therefore, he was not part of this particular bet. Anyhow, James and Sirius had somehow managed to lose their virginity the same night in fifth year. After that, they had kept track of how many girls they had banged, and at the end of each year, they would compare. Both boys had won at least once. This was the deciding year. This was the year that would determine which of the two friends was the more desirable, most wanted guy in Hogwarts.

"No matter," James said, attacking his potatoes. But inside, it did matter. He was having serious girl withdrawal pains. He needed to shag somebody... and _fast, _before his manliness disappeared.

"_Although that would never happen," _James smirked, thinking of how well, ahem, _endowed_ he was.

But well endowed or not, James was a boy, a seventeen year old boy, and sex was constantly on his mind. And he needed some. **NOW.**He quickly scanned the room, until he found a delicious looking 6th grader, gazing at him.

Flashing her his pearly whites, he whipped his hand through his hair, and winked. He loved the effect he had on girls. Instantly, he saw a flush rise up her cheeks, as she looked around her, obviously wondering if _The James Potter _was looking at her, giving _her _those looks.

"Yes, you," he mouthed, and waved her over. She looked over to her friends, gave a squeal, and made her way over to James, her knees buckling as she approached her.

"I was just wondering," he started smoothly, pulling her down to sit in his lap, "If you would want some private quittich lessons... with yours truly," he grinned. "I could let you ride my broom." He added with a smirk.

This proved to be too much for the girl, and she couldn't help but squeal delightedly.

"So..." James stood up, and gestured to her. "I take that as a yes?"

She could only nod as she followed James out of the Great Hall. Oh yes, James would let her ride her broom. But not the one that those with clean minds were thinking of.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

James felt much more fulfilled and satisfied as he made his way back into the castle. That romp had been just what he needed. Sighing with contentment, he began to walk through the halls, intending to actually _go_ to his DADA lesson today, when he ran into a scenario that was most unexpected, but not unwelcome in the least. For James had just run into the girl he'd been trying to find all day... Lily Evans. And she did not seem to be very happy... more like flustered.

"Lily, I seriously think that we need to have a talk," a 7th year boy, that James distinctly recognized as a boy named Lee, (from Ravenclaw) declared, running to catch up with Lily, who was a few paces ahead of him.

"Yes, Lee?" Lily smiled up at him. "I haven't talked to you for a few days, but I'm about to be late for my DADA lesson, you see, and..."

James heart soared. So she was in the same DADA class as him? Major bonding time there!

"But Lily, can't this wait?" Lee pleaded, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. James saw Lily melt, and give in.

"_Note to self," _he thought, "_Puppy dog eyes is a yes."_

"I think it's time, since you and me have been together for what it seems like a year and a half, to take our relationship to the next level. We've only ever made out, and although it's great... well, sex seems reasonable now." Lee finished.

Lily flushed as she stared out at her boyfriend with emerald eyes.

"_Incredible eyes,"_ James found himself thinking, as he stared out at those phenomenal eyes that made guy's hearts melt all throughout Hogwarts. How had he never noticed them before?

"Lee, you know I love you, but I can't," she said, peering out at him, as she turned the color of her dazzling auburn hair. "I have to wait until the time is right, you know?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Is it marriage?" Lee inquired, somewhat angrily. James could understand. If this guy hadn't cheated on Lily, than he had been sex deprived for the year and a half he had been going out with Lily.

"Either that or true and unrequited love," she whispered, then instantly covered her mouth with his hands.

"_Evans – 1. Lee – 0, and a smashed ego." _James thought to himself.

"So you don't love me? We've been together _a fucking year and a half, _of which you've deprived me from the thing every sane 17 year old guy is after, and it's still not 'true love' to you Lily?" Lee was shaking slightly, and he looked like he was about to go insane. "We _need _to do this Lily. I love you, and it's finally time," he said, and grabbed Lily's hands, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Lily pulled away, and looked out at Lee. "No, Lee. We don't. If you really cared about me, you'd understand why I have to wait. I'm not going to have sex now, OK?"

"Were you raped or something? Why are you so reluctant to do this with me? I don't have any unknown nasty diseases, and... well, let's just say I aim to please. I'm very _big _in certain places."

Lily blushed, and she started to look visibly nervous. She began to twiddle her thumbs. "Lee, I wasn't raped." She said slowly, looking up at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Well, then _what is holding you back?_ It's not like this would be your first time or anything," he snorted.

Lily looked down, and Lee instantly knew the truth. Lily was a virgin. James heart soared. A VIRGIN. He had hit the jackpot this time. He'd get to deflower Lily. He had only had sex with a virgin once, and it was the best shag he'd ever had.

"I... I have to go," Lily said tentatively, and strode away very quickly, leaving a dumbfounded Lee standing in the middle of the hallway. With a shake of his head, he disappeared to his class.

James, however, made his way to class, where Remus and Sirius were already seated, waiting for their professor to begin the lesson.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

As the class bustled around, James held Sirius back, and told him of what he had just encountered with Lily and Lee. He left nothing out to Sirius, as he wanted his mate to see all of the beauty of the situation.

"Virgin, huh?" Sirius said, eyeing Lily with newfound interest. From what James had told her, Lily didn't give herself up for just _anyone._ And if her boyfriend of 1 and a half years hadn't been good enough, then James might not be either. He arched an eyebrow. James was ahead of his so far this year in the amount of girls they had shagged. Sirius had a brilliant idea.

"Prongs, how's about a little bet?" he inquired, looking at James curiously. James stared back at him, and nodded his head, indicating that Sirius should continue on with his thought. "If you can get Lily in bed with you by the end of this year, you win, regardless how many more or less girls you've banged this year compared to me." Sirius said, waiting for James' answer.

"Let's make this more interesting," Remus said, joining in on their conversation. "If James can sac Lily, he wins the competition, and we each pitch in 100 galleons," Remus said, smiling devishly. "But if you, Sirius, can get Snape to fall in love with you, than _you _win the competition, and me and James both fork over 100 galleons to _you._" Remus chuckled with James. It was no secret that Snape was gay. It was also no secret that Snape hated Gryffindors. "And lastly, if **_I _**can get... hmmm..." Remus paused for a moment.

"If you can get McGonagall to sleep with you, you get 150 galleons from both me and Jamesie," Sirius said, laughing at his own genius. Finally somebody else would be teased for her!

Remus cringed slightly, but looked up and nodded.

"Is it a deal?" He asked the other boys, as he stuck out his hand. Sirius and James looked at each other, and an agreement was set. They each, in turn, nodded their heads, and stuck their hands out. The three boys shook, and then shuddered. A feeling of finality hung in the air between them.

Remus smiled as he began to read through his textbook. "Well then... let the games begin."

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Ok, so, this fiction isn't all serious now! Lol, there _is _humor! There is only _mild, and I repeat mild _slash, because I'm not so into it myself. I don't want to offend anybody, but the slash is supposed to be used humoursly. Anyways, I'm really enjoying writing this fiction lol! It's fun! What would be even more fun would be if you reviewed. Looks at readers. Looks at purple review button. Por favor? I love you all, but you already knew that. Yippee for another chapter completed! XoXo... oOo.SiLLy-sWeEt.oOo ... xOxO**


	3. Devising Plans

**Summary: James Potter is tired of having girls throw themselves at his feet the second he flashes them one of his famous smiles. So, when he hears of Muggle Born Lily Evans, who is saving herself for marriage, he realizes that this is just the challenge he is looking for. But, what happens when what started out as just another game for James blossoms into something much more? Something like… love? **

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Clip From Past Chapter: The three boys shook, and then shuddered. A feeling of finality hung in the air between them. Remus smiled as he began to read through his textbook. "Well then... let the games begin." **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing that is even remotely related to Harry Potter, although strangely enough, my name resembles one of the main characters. (My name is Lily!) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews you have been leaving me, they are highly appreciated! Also, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks… I was really busy this past week end! End of the year coming, which means German final test, Geometry Final Exam, Science Final Exam… you get the picture! Anyways, here's the 3rd chapter… and for all of the "People Change" fans, I'm sorry I deleted the story! Hopefully when this fic is done, there will be time for me to restart it! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Time seemed to pass very slowly for James after him and his mates placed their bet. Although Lily was in most of his classes (how had he not noticed before!) he couldn't seem to catch her at a good time. Lee was constantly following her, pressing her for her virginity, and James didn't think it'd be a good idea to waltz up to Lily in front of him and say, "Why, top of the morning Lily! Fancy a shag?"

But, finally, an opportunity arose for James, and he seized it quickly.

"Lily! I can't take it anymore! We've had this discussion for weeks and weeks on end, but still, you won't put out for me! I'm a guy, Lily! A man! With hormones running wild, my testosterone is on the lose! But still, you REFUSE to have SEX with your BOYFRIEND of over a YEAR! You don't understand how bad it is Lily!"

Lee and Lily were in yet another fight, in the middle of the corridor to the DADA classroom. Lily turned around sharply, and glared at Lee, straight in the eyes.

"So, you want me to just GIVE UP all of my values? What do you want Lee? You want me to just stop, and drop everything I believe in just because you're hornier than just about everyone in the whole sodding castle? You pleasure yourself enough Lee, just wait a little more! Don't think I don't know about all of those kinky little toys you hide! I know ALL about them Lee, so don't even pretend you don't get any!"

Lee's face was a mixture between contorted rage and unsepressed anger at those words.

"How… dare… you… Evans," he seethed, a flush rising up his cheeks.

"So, we're on last name terms now, are we?" Lily shot back, eyes narrowing. "You weren't on last name terms with ALICIA a few nights back now were you? The whole castle could hear your moans!"

"Wh - WHAT?" Lee shrieked, with a voice of a guilty person. He looked like a dear caught in head lights.

"That's right, Lee," Lily said coolly, although a single tear slid down her porcelain cheek. "I know all about her. I was actually _considering _it Lee, but last Thursday confirmed my suspicions that you weren't _the one._ I can't have somebody who isn't willing to wait… and I can't have somebody who cheats on me with Hogwarts' number one SLUT!"

With that, Lily turned on her heel and entered the classroom, leaving Lee, and a whole group of people standing outside speechless. James seized his chance, and rushed into the classroom after Lily. But, he couldn't help giving Lee a wink, and a pat on the shoulder. After all, Alicia _was_ quite a nice shag… and he would know.

Slowly, James entered the nearly empty classroom… (class wouldn't start for around another 7 minutes) and looked up, to find Lily sitting on a desk, facing the front of the room.

"Ahem… Lily?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Remus' Point Of View… Earlier In the Day (Transfiguration.)**

Remus was studying Professor McGonagall very carefully this lesson. Not that he usually didn't pay strict attention to his teachers, but this was different. He was trying to see how he could ever possibly try to attract this woman to him.

_"Hmmm…" _he thought, surveying the room. "_ If the rumors about Sirius and her are true…" _he shuddered at the thought, but continued. "_Than she liked bad boys."_

"Hello my furry little friend," Sirius announced sitting down next to Remus. "How is your quest coming along, conquring the amazingly crunchy, phenomanally annoying and stupendously disgusting McGonagall? Having any luck?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at Lupin.

"Well, I'm doing just fine, thank you," he answered Sirius, an evil glint in his eye. "But, how are you and Snivellus getting along? Hitting it off well?" He asked Padfoot.

Sirius shuddered, and looked around to the back of the room, where Snape was sitting with a few of his fellow Slytherins. Sirius took a deep breath, than smiled at him. Snape, however, didn't return the favor. Glowering, he smashed frogs eyes together, staring at Sirius fixedly. The look in his eyes signaled that he would love nothing more than for Sirius' head to be the eyes.

McGonagall passed by Lupin, and nodded at his potion approvingly, than turned to eye Sirius'.

"Disgusting, Mr. Black! What were you thinking when you made this? The potion is supposed to be a light green, not a dark brown!" She exclaimed.

"But, professor! I was trying to make it the color of your… uh, marvelous eyes!" Sirius defended himself, flashing her a smile. Remus watched her reaction carefully. Although her mouth was still set in a thin, tight line, her eyes warmed up.

"Yes, and mine is the color of my face when I hear Sirius try to sweet talk to you again…" Remus said loudly, winking at Sirius. McGonagall let a smile slip, but regained her composure immediately, leaning forward to Moony, as if she wanted to tell him something. Remus took a deep breath, and whispered seductively in her ear, "I mean, come on, Professor… you could do _much _better."

Quickly, McGonagall's head shot up, and she surveyed Remus curiously, than turned around quickly and went to reprimand a Slytherin. Remus grinned at Sirius, and pumped his fist into the air, in a triumphant gesture.

"I'm on my way," he whispered, as he gave his potion a counter-clockwise turn one time too many.

**_KABAM!_** A small explosion erupted out of his caldron, and Remus looked down, and than around at McGonagall, smiling at her shyly from behind his singed eyebrows.

"Mr. Lupin! You surely didn't forget that you were only supposed to stir your potions 7 times, did you not? It must have been Mr. Black!" she said, eyeing Black.

"No, it was me, Professor," Remus admitted, hanging his head.

"Ahh… well, in that case… detention, with me, in my office, at 4 o'clock. Don't be late… or you _will_ be sorry," she said, looking Remus straight in the eyes. With that, the bell rang, signaling to the students that it was time to go to another classroom.

"Oh, Remus, tough break," Sirius said, giving Remus a look that he hoped resembled some pity. "Detention with McGonagall won't be too much fun."

"Actually, it's exactly what I was hoping to happen," Moony replied, giving Padfoot a sideways smile. "Me and McGonagall… in a classroom… alone together… for 3 hours," he said, giving Sirius a wink and sauntering off.

"Oh, shit!" Sirius replied, and ran off in search of a greasy black haired git with a huge nose. "This is going to be harder than I first thought."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirius' Point Of View… Directly after Transfiguration**

Sirius would never admit it, but he felt a bit threatened by Moony at the moment. He had already made his first move on his victim, yet Black had yet to even talk to Snape. He felt like gagging at the very thought of _ever _touching a Slytherin, worst of all Snape, but a lot of money, and his dignity was on the line. He'd have to suck it up and use some of his Gryffindor courage.

Sirius quickly ran to the tree right beside the lake. He knew for a fact that Snape always ditched Charms to come here during that period. Many a time had Sirius pranked poor old Severus while he was sitting under the tree. But for the first time in history, Sirius went there during Charms for a chat with his old enemy.

"Hello, Severus," Sirius said politely, standing next to Snape, who was sitting under the tree. "Lovely day, is it not?"

"It looks like it's about to rain," Snape replied snootily, looking up at Sirius with disgust. 'It's the worst weather Hogwarts' has seen so far this year."

"Ah, well, I happen to love the rain," Sirius answered, looking down at Snape, just as he looked up. His whole body froze, as he gazed down upon Snape's black eyes, a charge of electricity surging through him. He swore he could mentally see sparks flying between the two.

"_Marvelous black eyes,"_ Sirius found himself thinking, as he continued to peer down into those sexy dark orbs. "_Holy crap, what am I thinking?" _Sirius forced himself to tear his eyes away from Severus' and looked out over the lake.

"The rain… it's amazing. So many great and fun possibilities can occur in the rain," Sirius continued, smiling as an idea struck him. "I, for one, love to go swimming when it's about time to rain."

Slowly, Sirius peeled off his shirt, and flung it on the ground, making sure it landed right next to where Snape was, at his feet. Snape's head jerked up quickly, and he surveyed Sirius, squinting up at him, confused.

Quittich had definitely treated Sirius' stomach incredibly well. It was one of his best assets, besides from his muscular arms, which he made sure to flex a little as he walked over to the Great Lake. Briefly, he turned around, and made eye contact with Snape one more, who's mouth was hanging open on it's own accord. Winking, Padfoot dove into the spectacularly clear water, and thrust his arms, causing him to go deeper into it's icy depths.

After a few minutes of lounging around on the Lake's surface, Sirius shook his shaggy head, and slowly climbed out of the water, shivering as he did so, and moseyed on back to Snape again, and thrust out his hand to Severus.

"My shirt, please," he said confidently, his eyes boring into Snape's. "I can't just go walking around Hogwarts without it, you know?" He questioned, laughter in his voice.

"_I am pulling this off so well!" _Sirius thought to himself, happy. _"Whoever thought that it would be so easy acting gay?"_

Silently, Snape pushed his shirt into Sirius' hand, avoiding his gaze. As Sirius walked off, he never was able to hear Snape as he whispered, "I wouldn't mind you wandering around without it…"

And so, the first day of the bet had begun…

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well? Well, well, well… lol. Ok, so this chapter was written in like 15 minutes lol, all from the top of my head. I intended for this chapter to be a beginning for what is to come with the Maurauders. This is like the introduction to all of their challenged I guess… I left a cliffhanger with every single person's POV, because I'm an evil author like that, and I can lol. Anyways, the sooner you review, the sooner you get to see what happens with all of your favorite characters! (Oh, btw, I think the next chapter is going to focus mostly on James, but I'm not sure.) Anyways, yippee! Another chapter posted. Tata my loves! Love, Lilykins!**


	4. false pretenses

**Summary: James Potter is tired of having girls throw themselves at his feet the second he flashes them one of his famous smiles. So, when he hears of Muggle Born Lily Evans, who is saving herself for marriage, he realizes that this is just the challenge he is looking for. But, what happens when what started out as just another game for James blossoms into something much more? Something like… love? **

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Clip From Past Chapter: James - Slowly, James entered the nearly empty classroom… (class wouldn't start for around another 7 minutes) and looked up, to find Lily sitting on a desk, facing the front of the room. "Ahem… Lily?"

**Remus - "Actually, it's exactly what I was hoping to happen," Moony replied, giving Padfoot a sideways smile. "Me and McGonagall… in a classroom… alone together… for 3 hours," he said, giving Sirius a wink and sauntering off. **

**Sirius - Silently, Snape pushed the other boy's shirt into Sirius' hand, avoiding his gaze. As Sirius walked off, he never was able to hear Snape as he whispered, "I wouldn't mind you wandering around without it…" **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing that is even remotely related to Harry Potter, although strangely enough, my name resembles one of the main characters. (My name is Lily!) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Thanks for all of ur guys great reviews! In answer to some of your questions, yes, there is only very MILD slash in this story, but no, Sirius is NOT gay, don't worry! The focus will be mostly on James and Lily, but sometimes you'll get to read about Remus and Sirius as well. Anyways, this chapter will focus mainly on James and Lily and I'll have a small bit of the Maurauders... with that said, here's chapter 4! Enjoy, and remember to review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahem… Lily?"

Slowly, Lily turned around, and was surprised to find James Potter standing in the doorway.

"Umm… hello?" She replied tentatively, not sure why he was looking at her so intensely.

"_What?"_ she found herself thinking irratibly. She really wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

"Lily, you may not know me, but I know you… very well, actually…" James said, gazing into her amazing eyes. "And I just wanted to say, that I think that Lee boy is a huge arse. He shouldn't treat you like that, or force you into anything…" James trailed off, waiting to see what Lily's reaction would be to his kind and consoling words…

"_Right, kind and consoling," _James smirked to himself. "_ You won't be so kind and consoling once Lily is underneath you in your bed," _he thought devishly.

"Ya, like _you _would really care," Lily sneered, her words coming out more harshly than she intended. "I mean… oh, I'm sorry… I'm just not in the best of moods right now…" she answered, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

James inwardly cringed. He hated seeing girls cry, it ruined his style. He was there to bang the girls, get his pleasure, and then toss 'em. When they turned all mushy on him, he had no idea what to do. But, thinking of what Remus would do, he slowly advanced to Lily.

"We can just sit here and talk, if you want to…" James said inquiringly, as he pushed a stray hair from in front of Lily's face. "I'm here to help Lily, I'll listen to what you have to say… you can talk to me."

"Mhmm… the notorious player Potter actually wants to _listen _to what I have to say? He doesn't just want me in his bed?" Lily smirked, and looked James straight in the eyes. "I'm sure all you want to do is talk, give me a shoulder to cry on, Potter. I'm just _positive _your real motive isn't to just manipulate me into your bed during my most vulnerable moments…"

_"Damn, she's good," _James thought wearily. "_This is going to be way harder then I thought it would be…" _

_"_Lily, you've got it all wrong," James said slowly, thinking carefully about his words before speaking them. "I seriously know how it feels to be in your situation."

Lily's eyes widened in disbelief, and than narrowed.

"_He can't be telling the truth," _she reasoned with himself. But, she saw that James' eyes were shining rather brightly, and decided to give him a chance to explain what he was talking about.

"Ok, Potter… tell me about it," she said.

"James," he whispered. "My name… it's James… use it, please?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, and when she nodded, he continued.

"_Damn, I'm a fucking great actor," _he thought to himself, as his story concocted in his head.

"I'll admit, Lily, that the past few years, I haven't been a very honest person with all of my girlfriends," he started, looking down at his hands as though he was sorry for his actions. "And I've broken many hearts in my path. I honestly wasn't thinking about my actions." He looked up, and realized that Lily's facial expression had softened. Maybe she was actually buying his story! He continued with more gusto. "So, I guess I should have seen it coming… I deserved it really…" he said, and paused for dramatic effect.

"What happened, James?" Lily whispered, as she shifted her position. Her knee grazed James' knee softly, and he was surprised to feel a surge of electricity charge through him at the slight contact. Caught of guard, he stuttered before he regained his confidence.

"Well, somebody decided to give me a taste of my own, bitter medicine. I fell for the girl… hard, Lily. She teased me, and I couldn't resist her. She kissed me, and after I had had a taste of her, I couldn't let her go. I chased after her recklessly, and she made me work for any affection she gave to me. Finally, after a lot of torture, we had sex… and she dumped me the next day. It taught me Lily, that I couldn't play around with people's feelings the way I had been. I haven't been able to trust anybody else since." James finished, feeling very proud of his utterly false story.

"James… I'm, I'm, I'm SO _sorry," _Lily exclaimed, and than promptly burst into tears. "I judged you so unfairly, with out even talking to you, and now that I know… I feel terrible for the way I treated you." Lily announced, wiping away her tears. James was stunned to find that Lily still looked incredibly beautiful despite her blotchy cheeks, and everything else from crying.

"_James, what are you talking about?_" James asked himself, mentally kicking himself in the leg. " _She's not beautiful…"_

Shaking his head, James slowly inched his arm up until he had Lily in an embrace. She eagerly responded, and they sat in the classroom for another few minutes, just hugging each other.

"_Never mind what I thought before… this is going to be much easier than I ever could have imagined," _James thought happily. Than, something unexpected, but amazing happened.

"I hope we can be friends, James," Lily whispered, before disentangeling herself from his arms.

"Me too," James replied, and together, the two left the room. "Bye, Lily," James said, with a smile, that Lily returned. The second Lily turned the corner, a very wet Sirius ran into James.

"Whoah there Padfoot, why are you so _wet?_" James asked, looking at him curiously.

"I've just been hypnotizing Snape, he won't be able to resist my boyish charms no longer… we all knew I'm able to attract girls very easily, but who ever would've known that my SAME SEX is falling for me as well? I love being me…"

"Yes, Sirius, keep on flattering yourself," James replied wickedly. "Too bad you didn't have him crying and hugging onto you, wanting to be your friend… because Lily Evans was most certainly doing that to me just a minute ago." James got a whimsical look in his eye as he remembered what had just occurred. He could see every one of her eyelashes clumped together in a mixture of tears and mascara. He could distinctly remember that she had 5 freckles, two on her right cheek, three on her left. He could even remember…

"Oh, shut up Prongsie Pie," Sirius replied, interrupting his thoughts flipping him the middle finger. "I'll get Snape to love me before you so much as lay a _kiss _on Lily Evans," he sneered.

James breathed a sigh of relief… if Sirius had caught his facial expression while he was thinking of Lily… James couldn't bare to think what his best mate would have though of _that._

"And by the way, James… if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you might actually think Lily was _something special._" Sirius teased, poking James in the arm.

"Oh, shove it Padfoot. I fed her a bullshit story about how some fantasy woman broke my heart, and that I'm a changed man… I have no interest in _Lily Evans _what-so-ever." Little did James know that Lily Evans might one day be the one to break his heart.

"Whatever you say, Prongsie Poo," Sirius chuckled.

"_Don't_ call me that!"

While the two boys were busy bickering and making their way into the Great Hall for dinner, they didn't realize that their other best mate, Remus, was on his way to his detention with McGonagall. And little did Remus know that McGonagall was anxiously waiting for Remus' arrival, with a surprise in store for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, what do you think of this chapter? Good, bad, boring, exciting? You can tell me by a nice little review, of course! And by the way, I made a HUGE mistake! This is supposed to be the Maurauder's sixth year at Hogwarts, and they are playing for this years title. Anywho, here is some sneak peaks at what may happen in later chapters!

**One of the three best friends has a chance to tutor the person they are supposed to be wooing into their arms. What happens when the two of them get some quality time together?**

**One of the victims finds out about the bet! What will they do to get back at the boys?**

**Who will get potentially hurt when the secret is spilled… to the WHOLE SCHOOL? **

**Yes, this will happen in the next chapters that come after this, so I suggest you review, so I can hurry up and post them! I know you're dying to read it ;). Love from, Lily. **


	5. naughty sponges

**Summary: James Potter is tired of having girls throw themselves at his feet the second he flashes them one of his famous smiles. So, when he hears of Muggle Born Lily Evans, who is saving herself for marriage, he realizes that this is just the challenge he is looking for. But, what happens when what started out as just another game for James blossoms into something much more? Something like… love? **

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Clip From Past Chapter: "And by the way, James… if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you might actually think Lily was _something special._" Sirius teased, poking James in the arm.**

"**Oh, shove it Padfoot. I fed her a bullshit story about how some fantasy woman broke my heart, and that I'm a changed man… I have no interest in _Lily Evans _what-so-ever." Little did James know that Lily Evans might one day be the one to break his heart.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing that is even remotely related to Harry Potter, although my name is Lily! That must count for something lol. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the amazing reviews! I feel the need to reply to one in particular lol, from kkroonie. I imagine McGonagall to be in her early 30's in this story, because it would be _so _wrong if she were Harry's generation! This way, it's very wrong still, but not quite as gross. Hehehehe. Remember to keep on R&R everyone! So, here's chapter 5!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Remus was scurrying to get to detention on time. He needed to be in McGonagall's good graces before trying to make another move on her, and if you knew McGonagall, than you knew that being late was something she didn't except from _anyone. _So, naturally, Remus bustled.

Finally, he got to her classroom, and knocked, suddenly very shy. What had he gotten himself into, trying to sleep with McGonagall? Not only did he feel like a total player and bad boy, he felt rather disgusted with himself. But still, galleons were galleons, and he had a tital to withhold. So, taking a deep breath, he took a step inside as McGonagall opened the door, ready to put his plan into action.

"Hello, Remus," she drawled, looking him over with vague interest.

Remus gasped when he saw McGonagall. Instead of wearing her hair back into a tight bun, it was loose, and framed her face perfectly. He was surprised to find he didn't mind it down at all, but found it rather attractive. But, Remus would never be attracted to McGonagall. He was doing it for the bet… it just made it easier when she looked nice. (**A/N: No, remus _does not _like McGonagall, this is just making it easier for him to accomplish his task.)**

"Minerva," Remus said boldly, cringing slightly as he worried if she would punish him for calling her by her first name. But, instead, a small smile played at her lips as she came a little closer to him.

"You, dear, are going to have to wash the floors… muggle style," she said, and her finger brushed by his backside. Remus wanted to slap her finger off, but instead, he restrained himself.

_Hey, at least she's showing faint signs of attraction to me, _he thought, grinning mentally. _Just imagine… while James and Lily have barely even **started **trying to woo their subjects, mine is already giving me slight taps on my arse._

"Alright, professor… I _do _like scrubbing things down," he replied a little wickedly, a bit disgusted in his outlandish behavior. "Whatever you want me to do."

"Well, then, let me go get the… ahem… sponge, that you shall use. I'll supply it for my own pleasure…" She grinned devishly and than ran off into her cupboard, in search for the mysterious sponge. Remus waited patiently, waiting for her return, plotting his next move. But, when McGonagall returned with the sponge, all of his thoughts were erased from his mind, as she saw what she was carrying.

"Well, here you go, _Moony," _she said happily, eyeing him carefully as he slowly reached out his hand to take the yellow soft ball. Maybe McGonagall didn't know it, but Remus had been taking Muggle Studies since he was able to at Hogwarts, and knew exactly was he was using to scrub down the classroom in front of Minerva, and it was _not_ a sponge.

_I can't believe I'm using her sex toy, _he thought. Needless to say, he was very aware of the evil grin McGonagall held as she watched Remus lather up and rinse her very prized possession.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Sirius was moody. Again. Remus was spending quality time as he sat down in the gryffindor common room. And he hadn't missed the looks that Lily had been shooting James during dinner. It made him sick to even think about it. Everybody, and he meant _everybody_ that was in on their little bet seemed to be doing much better than he was. He hadn't talked to Snape since his little dip in the pool, and it was driving him crazy. Not the fact that he wasn't talking to Sirius. Oh, no, that was quite fine by him. No, it was just the small little fact that HE WAS ABOUT TO LOSE FROM 100 TO 150 SODDING GALEONS IF HE DIDN'T GET SNAPE TO SAY HE LOVED HIM IN TIME!

So, Sirius decided he needed to take some action… and fast. Or else, something terrible was going to happen. Something terrible like the fact that he wouldn't win this year's title for being the sexiest stud in all of Hogwarts. And that was simply and completely enexceptable. So, without further ado, he got up, and left the common room in search for Snape.

Finally, after roaming the halls for what seemed like hours on end, Sirius found himself face to face with none other than the greasy haired git, Severus Snape.

"Why hello, Sniv… Severus," Sirius greeted, trying to put out the most of his boyish charm that he could muster.

"Black," Severus said quietly, barely acknowledging his presence. "What brings you here, other than to disturb my peace?" He asked wearily, eyeing him up and down as if to see if he was planning on pulling any tricks on him.

Sirius pretended to look offended, and than flashed him his most seductive grin. "I simply wanted your company Snape… and it seems we never really talk. I'd _really _like to get to know you better. You seem… umm, _exactly_ like somebody I could really connect with… you know?"

Sirius was almost positive that Snape was going to tell him to get away from him, but was surprised that Severus merely looked over at him, and nodded, slowly. So, taking that as a good sign, Sirius decided to get Snape to do something that he knew how to do best… eat.

"What do you say you meet me in the kitchens tonight, Snape?" He inquired, taking his hand and swishing some of his hair behind his face, and move that usually made most girls go weak in the knees. And before he knew it, Snape had nodded his head, and the two boys made plans for later that night.

_Hmm… maybe I'm not **that **far behind in the game… _Sirius thought to himself rather happily, as he retraced his steps back to the common room. _Maybe I actually have a chance to show up James once and for all. _And with that pleasing thought, he entered his dormitory to figure out just what exactly he wanted to go down that night in the kitchen… and how he would execute that plan.

**---------------------------------------------------------------  
"**James, Lily! May I please have a word?" Turning around, James found himself face to face with none other than Professor Blubbenslup, (**A/N: Haha, I'm sorry, but I just had to steal that name from one of my fellow friends here on fan fiction. It is just so hilarious!) **the DADA teacher.

"Yes, professor?" James asked politely, but he was in a hurry. He wanted to spend some alone time with Lily again tonight, to try and maybe score a date with her, or at least receive a kiss. He needed to get closer to his goal of getting Lily in the sac. Remus was well on his way with Professor M., so he had no time to lose… or gain, for that matter.

"Well," Professor Blub (which is what the students called him for short) looked at Lily a little apologetically, before continuing. "You see, James, Lily is having a little bit of trouble in this class… I mean, she's great at grasping most of the concepts in it, but for some reason hasn't been able to perform the correct incantations for many of the more advanced defense magic. Since you, of course, have been very consistent in this subject, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tutoring Ms. Evans a few times a week, in order for her to prepare next year for her N.E.W.T.S."

James could literally feel his heart leap at the prospect of spending some alone time with Lily. "Of course! I wouldn't mind at all!" He replied enthusiastically… a little too much so.

"Well, I mean, I'd help anybody who needed it," he explained, gazing at Lily's gorgeous profile of a face. "Everybody deserves a chance to do what they want when they get out of here, and great scores on the N.E.W.T.S. is an amazing way to start," he stated.

Lily looked rather embarrassed. Her cheeks were flaming, almost as bright as her magnificent. (_What do you mean magnificent, James, _he scolded himself) hair. But, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she nodded slightly, and looked up at James, a smile playing on her features.

"I guess it couldn't hurt… right?"

"Correct! So, with that out of the way, I bid you both goodnight," Professor Blub said, and went his separate ways from the two.

"So, Lily… it looks like we'll be spending _much _more time together from now on, huh?" James teased, and he found himself resisting the urge to grab a lock of her hair from her head and to twirl it around in his fingers.

"Guess so, playa," Lily teased, and turned to walk up the girls' dormitories. "I'll see you tomorrow, James," she whispered. James couldn't resist checking out her backside as she retreated up the stairs. Oh, what fun this was going to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So, one of the cliffhangers was revealed, but, as I'm one of those very evil authors, you are going to have to wait until the next post to see what happens with the three boys! Hehehehe. Anywho, remember to R&R my loves! I'm not reposting until I get at least 15 reviews for this chapter! But I love you! Anyways, if you guys think I need a beta, feel free to tell me a bit about yourself in a review, and I will private message you if you got the job! Until next time!


	6. The mirror

**---WARNING--- An almost but not quite sex scene is in this chapter. If you don't want to read it, please don't read this chapter. In the next chapter, I'll explain what happened briefly. ---WARNING---**

**Summary: James Potter is tired of having girls throw themselves at his feet the second he flashes them one of his famous smiles. So, when he hears of Muggle Born Lily Evans, who is saving herself for marriage, he realizes that this is just the challenge he is looking for. But, what happens when what started out as just another game for James blossoms into something much more? Something like… love? **

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Clip From Past Chapter: "Guess so, playa," Lily teased, and turned to walk up the girls' dormitories. "I'll see you tomorrow, James," she whispered. James couldn't resist checking out her backside as she retreated up the stairs. Oh, what fun this was going to be.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing that is even remotely related to Harry Potter, although my name is Lily! That must count for something lol. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Omg you guys! I know you must hate me right now! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for such a long time! I've been in Georgia for a few weeks and they had no computer! Please forgive me and thanks for all the reviews I got! Keep them coming, and I'll be SURE to update much sooner! Oh and by the way… please remember that McGonagall is only around her early 30's ok? Like 31! Lol, ok, so here's the next chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Ecstatic. Elated. On top of the world. James couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was at the prospect of teaching Lily. Privately. Just them. Together. In a room. His first session with Lily was scheduled in just a few minutes, and he was running a hand through his hair every other minute, waiting for Lily to show up in the old deserted classroom, where he was sure he'd finally be able to win the bet. But was it really just about the bet anymore?

"James?" A voice spoke softly. A voice belonging to Lily.

"Hey!" James replied, walking up to Lily, and giving her a warm smile. "Sit down… and we'll get started."

As Lily went to sit down, James' eyes drifted over her body appreciatively. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was down, cascading down her shoulders, and her green eyes were bright and full of wonder. He couldn't help himself from thinking about how beautiful she was.

"_What are you saying, James?"_ he thought to himself. "_Keep the bet in mind…this has nothing to do with Lily. It has to do with pride… with winning the bet! The bet James, the bet!"_

Smiling, he sat down across from Lily, and they began their lesson.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Whoever knew he was so kind? So gentle… so, amazing?" _Lily thought to herself after an hour and a half was through of James assisting Lily. He hadn't laughed at her mistakes… he never teased her. He was nice and gentle, occasionally messing up himself, sending the two of them into hysterics. He was being so un-James-like, from what she'd heard, and she found herself scooting closer and closer to him as their lesson went on.

"James," Lily said, feeling very bold. "Let's play a game."

James arched his eyebrow in interest, and gazed out at Lily inquiringly. "What would you propose, Lily?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "20 questions. I'll go first."

James swallowed, his adam apple protruding. 20 questions… this could be just what he needed to help Lily fall for him! He could practically taste victory and he nodded his head in agreement, and waited for her questions to roll.

"Ok… first, do you have a girlfriend? Are you interested in anybody?" she asked, nervousness setting inside of her. She waited as James took a breath, and than began to answer.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend… yet. And, if you have to know, than I guess I could tell you that I have my eye on somebody at the moment…"

Lily drew a breath of relief. He had no girlfriend… but he liked somebody. Who?

"Ok… well, James, what do you think of me?" Immediately after speaking the question, her eyes widened in horror. She hadn't meant to be so forward about that! But, now that it was spoken, all she could do was wait for his answer.

"Well…" James frowned his brow slightly in thought, before answering. "I think, that you're amazing Lily. You're gorgeous, you're funny, you're nice, and you have morals that I really respect. There's nothing I can find to say negatively about you," James finished.

"What if I told you I was ready to drop those morals right now… for you?" Lily whispered huskily.

James slowly turned to Lily, and, as if in slow motion, leaned his head closer to Lily's. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, until finally, James' lips were merely an inch or so away from her own. He looked her in the eyes and replied.

"I'd say," he started. But before he could answer, Lily has thrust her head forward and planted her lips onto James'.

The kiss was nothing short of electrifying. James felt a surge of energy pass threw him unto Lily, as her soft lips grazed his own. James had kissed just about every girl in the castle, but never had he felt like this before. Instantly, he wanted more. Slowly, he increased the intensity of the kiss, as he slowly slid his tongue onto Lily's lips, then withdrew it. But, as soon as he put his tongue in, Lily slid hers inside of his hot warm mouth.

"Lily," James groaned, as his member started to make a slight appearance. Lily stood up, and James followed, his package starting to expand a little more. Lily shoved her mouth unto his own once again, and they started making out furiously, exploring each other's mouths with great passion. Slowly, James slid his hand up Lily's kiss, and his hand landed on her chest lightly. He waited for a response from Lily, which came instantly.

"James," she moaned with lust, and arched her back a little. Taking this as a good sign, James expertly removed Lily's bra, and started to knead her breast lightly, every so often tweaking at her nipple softly.

"Oh… James, James," she groaned a little harder as he slowly lifted her shirt from his head.

"Yes, Lily," he murmured slowly, as he stopped kissing her and feeling her up for a second.

"DON'T STOP, DAMNIT!" she screeched at him, shoving her tongue back in his mouth, as she hastily removed his shirt.

"Never," he whispered, as he went back to squeezing her. Suddenly, he pressed himself up against her so that she could feel his shaft through the material of her skirt. She groaned in wanting, as she made to take off his jeans.

"Not yet," he said, and slowly went down and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly, then a little harder, as he rubbed her other one with his hand. They grew hard at his very touch, and he smiled inside. Sacking Lily might be a little easier than he thought.

Slowly, as he continued to suck on Lily, he took his remaining hand and slipped it inside of her pants, all the while continuing pleasuring her on top.

Suddenly, Lily stopped moaning.

"Lily…" All of a sudden, James was afraid of hurting her. He thought not only of putting her in the sack, but of her feelings. Was he going to far? "If you don't want…"

"I do, James… just… do you love me?" she answered shakily.

James was taken aback by the question, but answered after really considering it. "yes, Lily… I think I do." James was surprised he knew that he wasn't lying.

"Alright, then… keep going."

James carefully continued his work after going back up to lily's height. He was kissing her, kneading her breast, and slowly stroking her hairs. Every so often, he ran his thumb against her weak spot, and she would groan and buck underneath him. This was Lily Evans, the virgin Lily, inviting him to go even farther. James was pleased at the fact that Lily had gotten this wet for him. All for him. So, after much pleading from Lily's side, he slowly slid his finger inside of her.

"Oh, oh," she grunted, pushing herself into James, wanting and needing more from him. "Please, James, please… yes!" He slid yet another finger inside of her. Soon he put in yet another finger and started thrusting in and out of Lily. Lily's eyes closed, and her breathing became heavy, as she bucked and grunted against him more and more. James knew that look well enough to know she was about to come. Just a second before she did, he slide his fingers out.

"James!" Lily protested, but he took his hands out of her pants, and, looking her straight in the eyes, licked one of his fingers clean.

Lily's eyes widened. She had never seen anything so sexy in her life.

"mm, lily… you taste good," he muttered. As pleasing as that sight was, she quickly took his hand and thrust it back inside her pants, a look of wanting plastered on her face.

"Alright," he grinned devishly. But, instead of teasing her, he quickly slid in for fingers, while his thumb remains out, stroking her, and thrusted… hard. Within seconds, Lily had come all onto him, a look of pure pleasure overtaking her face. James felt very successful. He had been the first to give her an orgasm.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and kissed James. He was just about to suggest that they head back to his dorm when they heard a knock on the door.

"Shit!" Lily muttered, as she cleaned up with a "scourgify" and found her and James' shirts to put back on. "Hurry, go get it!"

James, after making sure Lily had her top back on, ran to the door, only to find Professor Blubbenslup standing outside in the corridor, a look of interest on his face.

"How did the lesson go, James? Lily?" he asked expectantly.

As Lily launched into an explanation, James sighed.

"_Damnit," _he thought, kicking the floor. "_Haven't won… yet."_

Little did James know that a very greasy haired, long nosed Slytherin had seen the whole encounter with Lily and James through the window at the top of the classroom as he made his way to the kitchens…

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Sirius had been waiting expectantly for Snape to show up for at least 10 minutes. What was taking him so long? The coffee he had ordered from the house elves was getting cold… the pastries were already halfway gone, because of his rumbling stomach. He was just about to leave, when Snape entered the kitchen.

"What took so long?" Sirius asked him expectantly.

"Sorry," Snape said gruffly, sitting down next to Sirius at the table, and grabbing his cup of coffee hungrily. "It just took me a little bit more than I would have thought to get up here…" he said, trailing off.

"It's fine," Sirius replied, turning to Snape, and trying to figure out how the hell he'd get him to fall in love with him. But, before he could speak, Severus had spoken once more.

"I just ran into a very… erm, _interesting _scene, between your friend James and his girlfriend Lily." He stated.

Sirius' eyes bulged. "_What? James and his… did Snape just call Lily James' **girlfriend.** What had happened between the two? Had James won? SHIT!" _A million thoughts ran through Sirius' head at once as he stared at Snape. Taking a deep breath, he questioned him, "Like… what _kind _of interesting scene, exactly?" he inquired, trying to keep his voice at a level tone, as his heart raced inside of his chest.

"Well… I mean, it's not like they had sex or anything," Sirius' heart slowed down a bit, and he drew a breath of relief, "But they got pretty damn close!" Sirius found his pulse starting to quicken once again.

"How close?" Padfoot asked.

"Well, Lily's shirt was off, and James' hands were totally down his pants… well, one of them was anyways. It was pretty sweet, actually," Snape whispered, looking at Sirius imploringly. Sirius tried to stifle a gag. He was NOT about to do _anything_ like that with Snape… no way.

So, to disguise his distaste, he just winked at Severus and said, "Well… excuse me then for I _just _a second… I'll freshen up."

"_Ugh. How **gay** did I just sound?" _He thought disgustedly. "_Oh wait… I'm supposed to…"_

Sirius slipped into the next room, and immediately took out his mirror. It wasn't just an ordinary mirror, though. It was a two-way mirror, which allowed him to talk to James, the holder of the mirror's twin.

"James," he spoke solemnly and clearly into the mirror, and waited for just a few seconds, before James' face appeared on the other side of the mirror, a smug grin on his handsome face.

"Hello, Sirius," he spoke giddily, his eyes dancing in delight. "You'll never guess what just happened."

Upon hearing this, Sirius' worst fears were instantly confirmed. Snape had spoken the truth. James and Lily had undoubtably hooked up. "Damn you, James," he said angrily.

"Yup, sorry mate, but I guess I'll be winning the bet. There's _no_ way you'll get icky Snivellus to fall for you before I get Lily in the sack. Face the facts… you and Moony are going to be forking over quite a bit of money to me in just a few days time."

"Whatever," Sirius muttered unhappily, closing the connection with James. He would get Snape to say he loved him tonight, no matter what. He refused to lose this bet.

When he returned to the kitchens, Severus was just leaving.

"Wait! Snape, wait up!" Sirius screeched, running over to where Snape was. "Common, we haven't even got to properly chat yet," Padfoot began to protest.

"Sorry, Sirius, but I'm too tired tonight…" Severus replied, his face ghostly white, his breathing long and hard.

"Are you sure…" Sirius began, but was cut short. He didn't understand. Snape had seemed so eager to be with him this night… why was he feigning tiredness all of a sudden? Was it something he did?

"Yes, I'm sure!" He replied, taking off at a run back to the Slytherin common room.

Little did Sirius know that while he was having his little chat with James, Snape had been lurking just around the corner… and heard every single word.

"_I was just a bet, huh? Well, we'll see about this!"_

Just as Snape turned the corner, into the corridor that lead to the common room, he was stopped as a sillhouette of a boy lurked around from inside of the shadows.

"Hello, Snape…" the mysterious voice said, and as his features became more clear, Snape gasped at the sight before him. "Let's have a little chat about Lily, James, and Sirius… shall we?"

Snape nodded, and the two boys walked off into the night.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Ohhh boy! Lol we're nearing the end of this story… one or two more chapters tops. So, how did you like this chapter? Hehe, a bunch of you were sending me requests for a sex scene, so here's a minor one. Anyways, Snivellus now knows about the bet… but who is the mysterious boy he is talking to? And what will he end up doing about the bet? Dun, dun, dun… anyways, reviews please? I _swear _I'll update way sooner! But… the only was I will update sooner is after 15 reviews : )… lol I know, evil author! Ok, bye!**


	7. Lee Robbins?

**Summary**: James Potter is tired of having girls throw themselves at his feet the second he flashes them one of his famous smiles. So, when he hears of Muggle Born Lily Evans, who is saving herself for marriage, he realizes that this is just the challenge he is looking for. But, what happens when what started out as just another game for James blossoms into something much more? Something like… love?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Clip From Past Chapter: "Hello, Snape…" the mysterious voice said, and as his features became more clear, Snape gasped at the sight before him. "Let's have a little chat about Lily, James, and Sirius… shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I own nothing that is even remotely related to Harry Potter, although my name is Lily! That must count for something lol.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N_**: Look at me updating nice and quickly! Woo**! Go Lily**! Ok, so I'm apologizing _right now_ because last chapter, I wrote it in like half an hour, didn't review anything, and it was 2 in the morning… my writing skills **weren't** up to par :). But, on a good note, although this fiction _is _in fact coming to an end, worry not! I have a few good Lily and James stories at the bottom of the story. Check them out!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee… Lee _Robbins?_" Snape asked in disbelief, his eyes widening in haste. "What do _you _know about Lily, James, and… and… _Sirius?_" Snape murmured quietly, hastily trying to hide the unshed tears threatening to pour out of his cold black eyes.

"More than you'd dare to dream," Lee spoke back dangerously, and motioned Snape to continue following him. "I know all about the bet James and Sirius have together.

Snape decided to follow him without another word. As much as it pained the heartless Snape to admit it, he had indeed been falling for the unmatchable charms of _the _Sirius Black. Snape shook him greasy hair dejectedly. A **Gryffindor **for the love of fizzing whizbees. But Snape had a kind of hold on him… his delicious chocolate hair, his entrancing blue eyes, and his love for adventure… he was like a rubber band. The more Snape tried to resist him, the quicker he was drawn into him. Sooner than Snape had expected, Lee had lead him through a tapestry on the wall, and the two boys found themselves in an enclosure.

"Welcome," Lee said, with a maniacal glint in his eye, "to one of the only rooms in all of Hogwarts that the bloody _Marauders _haven't scouted out yet."

Snape took a glance around, before turning back to Lee, snarling. "What does this have to do with the bet?" he spat, cold eyes narrowing darkly.

"Everything," Lee whispered, before turning sharply around on his heel to face Snape, causing him to jump. "But before I show you, I think you might want to know exactly _why _I'm willing to help you out with this." Slowly, Snape nodded his head.

"Well…" Lee started, as he summoned two chairs in the corner of the room, gesturing for Snape to sit. "Lily Evans… she was my girlfriend at the beginning of the year, and James Potter stole her away."

……………………………………………………

**Flashback to Chapter Two… Lee's POV.**

……………………………………………………

"Lily, I seriously think that we need to have a talk," a very flustered Lee screamed down to his girlfriend of a year and a half, Lily Evans.

"Yes, Lee?" Lily smiled up at him. "I haven't talked to you for a few days, but I'm about to be late for my DADA lesson, you see, and..."

Lee scowled, waving away her explanation with a swift movement of his sturdy hand. He wasn't in the mood for some lighthearted banter. He wanted to get down to business.

"But Lily, can't this wait?" Lee pleaded, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. He grinned with satisfaction as Lily caved in. She could never resist those eyes. He heard a movement from behind him, and turned his head for a second, catching a raven-haired 6th year staring at him and Lily.

"_Just James Potter," _he though nonchalantly, waving the thought from his head as he turned his attention back to Lily.

"I think it's time, since you and me have been together for what it seems like a year and a half, to take our relationship to the next level. We've only ever made out, and although it's great... well, sex seems reasonable now." Lee finished, his heart thumping. Surely, Lily would agree! But then, to Lee's dismay, he saw Lily flush a deep scarlet, and her eyes focused on a part just under his eyes. He didn't have to be a genius to figure he was just about to be rejected.

"Lee, you know I love you, but I can't," she said, peering out at him, as she turned the color of her dazzling auburn hair. "I have to wait until the time is right, you know?"

Lee sighed, and then inquired, "Well, what are you waiting for? Is it marriage?" He was somewhat angry. He had loved Lily for a year and a half, and for Merlin's sake, he _was _a man the last time he checked… he had stayed loyal to her. That meant no sex for a year and a half. He couldn't take it anymore. And then, Lily whispered the worst thing she possibly could.

"Either that or true and unrequited love," she murmured, then instantly covered her mouth with her delicate hands.

Lee's could feel his heart literally breaking in two. His fists clenched, and his breathing sped up considerably.

"So you don't love me?" he hissed, peering out at her with cold green eyes. "We've been together _a fucking year and a half, _of which you've deprived me from the thing every sane 17 year old guy is after, and it's still not 'true love' to you Lily?" Lee knew he was shaking slightly, and he felt like he was about to go insane. "We _need _to do this Lily. I love you, and its finally time," he said, and grabbed Lily's hands, pulling her into a passionate kiss. He thought that maybe he could melt Lily with the taste of his mouth. Maybe, just _maybe, _she'd give in.

Lily pulled away, and looked out at Lee. "No, Lee. We don't. If you really cared about me, you'd understand why I have to wait. I'm not going to have sex now, OK?"

Lee felt his blood begin to boil. "Were you raped or something?" He cried out in impatient rage. "Why are you so reluctant to do this with me? I don't have any unknown nasty diseases, and... well, let's just say I aim to please. I'm very _big _in certain places." He smirked, thinking that he had finally won her over.

Lily blushed, and she started to look visibly nervous. She began to twiddle her thumbs. "Lee, I wasn't raped." She said slowly, looking up at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Well, then _what is holding you back?_ It's not like this would be your first time or anything," he snorted. This was getting quite ridiculous. Why wouldn't she just _give in?_

Lily looked down, and Lee instantly knew the truth. Lily was a virgin.

"I... I have to go," Lily said tentatively, and strode away very quickly, leaving a dumbfounded Lee standing in the middle of the hallway. With a shake of his head, he quickly darted into the nearest classroom he could find. Luckily, it was deserted.

……………………………………………………

End Of Flashback 

……………………………………………………

**"**You can't even begin to imagine the amount of humiliation I was put through," Lee seethed, his blood boiling at just the thought of that encounter. "And by that time, I couldn't take it anymore. I began hounding Lily every other hour, pressing her to give up her virginity to me."

Snape nodded. He knew the feeling of sexual frustration. He had only had sex once in his entire life, with a girl named Petunia Parkinson, and that had ended disastrously, as he had miraculously discovered his newfound sexuality that day in bed with her. Needless to say, he hadn't shagged a girl (or guy for that matter) since.

Lee stayed silent for a while, so Severus decided to prod him a bit.

"Ahem… um, what happened after that?" he wondered aloud.

Lee snapped back to attention. He had been lost in a sort of reverie, and looked at Snape like he had just realized he was there.

"Naturally, when she continued to deny me… I, well, I…" Lee faltered, looking down at his hands before continuing. "I started to turn to other things for pleasure. Things such as sex toys," he muttered.

"Ahh," Snape nodded, understanding the position Lee was put in. How else was he supposed to get anything done? "And?" he prodded, waiting for more.

"Well, they were great for a while… but they weren't enough. I was in no position to turn down any chance of getting a shag in that I got. So, one day, I stayed behind during Quidditch practice, and rode around on my broomstick a bit more. As I was getting off, I was approached my… erm… Alicia."

"Uh oh," Snape said, understanding instantly. Alicia was the school's slut. Just a smile was enough to have boys mooning over you instantly. She seduced anyone and everyone that came into her path.

"I couldn't help myself. She was there, I was there, and she was wearing a quite lovely shirt to show off her cleavage it just _happened. _Before I knew it, we were in my dormitory, not a care in the world." Lee said quietly, remembering what had happened. "And apparently Lily knew about it as well, as she confronted me about it the next time I tried to get her to have a romp with me."

……………………………………………………………………………

Flashback To Chapter 3… Lee's point of view through to chapter 4 

……………………………………………………………………………

Lee had been looking for Lily all morning, fretting what was about to happen. He would ask her once more for her to give it up to him, or he would dump her… and hopefully nobody need figure out about Alicia and him. He spotted her up ahead, and ran up to her, tugging on her shoulders until she was facing him. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Lily! I can't take it anymore! We've had this discussion for weeks and weeks on end, but still, you won't put out for me! I'm a guy, Lily! A man! With hormones running wild, my testosterone is on the lose! But still, you REFUSE to have SEX with your BOYFRIEND of over a YEAR! You don't understand how bad it is Lily!" he finished, taking a few steadying breathes for what her reply would be.

Lee and Lily were in yet another fight, in the middle of the corridor to the DADA classroom. Lily turned around sharply, and glared at Lee, straight in the eyes.

"So, you want me to just GIVE UP all of my values? What do you want Lee? You want me to just stop, and drop everything I believe in just because you're hornier than just about everyone in the whole sodding castle? You pleasure yourself enough Lee, just wait a little more! Don't think I don't know about all of those kinky little toys you hide! I know ALL about them Lee, so don't even pretend you don't get any!"

Lee's face was a mixture between contorted rage and unsepressed anger at those words. How had she figured out about that? It wasn't _his _fault he had to resort to them! If she wouldn't pleasure him, he had to rely on himself, so he did. Every man for his own, every toy for his man.

"How… dare… you… Evans," he seethed, a flush rising up his cheeks. He had to defend himself, had to… But his thoughts were interrupted by Lily's next confusing words.

"So, we're on last name terms now, are we?" Lily shot back, eyes narrowing.

"_What is she talking about?" _he thought, but his unspoken question was answered instantly.

"You weren't on last name terms with ALICIA a few nights back now were you? The whole castle could hear your moans!"

"Wh - WHAT?" Lee shrieked, with a voice of a guilty person. He looked like a dear caught in headlights. Everything was turning out wrong today. How in the world had she figured out about _Alicia?"_

"That's right, Lee," Lily said coolly, although a single tear slid down her porcelain cheek. "I know all about her. I was actually _considering _it Lee, but last Thursday confirmed my suspicions that you weren't _the one._ I can't have somebody who isn't willing to wait… and I can't have somebody who cheats on me with Hogwarts' number one SLUT!"

Lee opened his mouth to protest, but before he could utter a single word, Lily turned on her heel and entered a classroom, leaving him alone in the middle of the corridor, getting gawked at by a crowd of his fellow students. As he was getting ready to bolt, he saw James Potter passing him. James gave Lee a wink, and followed Lily into the deserted room.

"_For the love of fizzing whizbees. Why is James following Lily? Why is James _always _around when me and Lily get into a fight?" _he thought to himself furiously. With a final last minute decision, he bolted from the corridor to him dorm, in search of his invisibility cloak. He would get to the bottom of this… no matter what. After a few minutes, he was back at the classroom, and waited outside of it, cautiously putting his ear against the closed door, listening intently to Lily and James' conversation.

"Mhmm… the notorious player Potter actually wants to _listen _to what I have to say? He doesn't just want me in his bed. I'm sure all you want to do is talk, give me a shoulder to cry on, Potter. I'm just _positive _your real motive isn't to just manipulate me into your bed during my most vulnerable moment…" came Lily's voice from inside the room.

"_That's right, Lily. You tell him," _Lee encouraged her in his mind, listening intently for more.

_"_Lily, you've got it all wrong," Came James' voice. "I seriously know how it feels to be in your situation."

Lee scoffed. _Sure you do, buddy…_

"Ok, Potter… tell me about it," Lily answered defiantly.

"James," the male voice muttered. Lee had to strain his ears to hear the rest. "My name… it's James… use it, please?" Lee assumed Lily had nodded, as James continued on with his story.

"I'll admit, Lily, that the past few years, I haven't been a very honest person with all of my girlfriends, and I've broken many hearts in my path. I honestly wasn't thinking about my actions. So, I guess I should have seen it coming… I deserved it really… somebody decided to give me a taste of my own, bitter medicine. I fell for the girl… hard, Lily. She teased me, and I couldn't resist her. She kissed me, and after I had had a taste of her, I couldn't let her go. I chased after her recklessly, and she made me work for any affection she gave to me. Finally, after a lot of torture, we had sex… and she dumped me the next day. It taught me Lily, that I couldn't play around with people's feelings the way I had been. I haven't been able to trust anybody else since." James story stopped, and Lee found himself smirking. She wasn't actually _buying _this bullshit story, was she? Turned out she was. After a few more minutes, Lily and James left the room together, exchanging a brief hug.

Lee scowled to himself as Lily turned the corner. This was despicable. James was _obviously _just trying to get her into bed… but why? His answer arrived in the wet form of none other than Sirius Black.

After listening to the two friends chat for a while, Lee got the gist of it. James Potter was planning on getting Lily into the sack before Sirius could get Snape to confess his undying love. Remus had to sack McGonagall. Lee shivered a bit at that.

Lee felt his hand take form of a fist. "_No matter what, I'm going to find a way to foil this… once and for all," _he swore to himself as he left the corridor James and Sirius were chatting in.

……………………………………………………………………………

End Of Flashback 

……………………………………………………………………………

"Wow," Snape whistled, letting all of the information sink in. It _had _been a prank the whole time. Snape remembered Sirius getting wet, showing off his amazing stomach to him with a brief dip in the lake. He felt himself getting angrier then he was before.

"So, anyways, I followed James and Lily around a bit, and just today, I saw them in their tutoring lesson. Those two disgusting randy dogs practically got it on right there! When I saw you leaving, I knew tonight was the night. The night I clued you in to what was happening. The night we decided how to get back at the _untouchable _Marauders and Lily," Lee smiled, his white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Snape agreed full heartedly. "The only question is… how?" he asked treacherously, already relishing in the thought that he'd get precious "Padfoot" back for what he had done to him.

"Well…"

……………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I was going to go on and make this chapter a few more pages, but I decided this was a good place to leave it off. I do think this is one of my favorite chapters yet. By far the longest, and the one I'm most proud of. One or two more chapters left. I thought I'd be making the chapter longer, which would mean only 1 more chapter, but I'm giving you guys two more. Your welcome? Lol, just kidding. Well, I expect at least 20 reviews for this one! Or at least that's what I hope for . Even just a few would be enough though. I'm so grateful to ALL of you reviewers! You make me want to continue writing! Anywho, here are a few stories you guys should check out. They're GREAT and you should definitely drop them some comments!

Take My Breathe Away – By "BlairBearX"

This story is absolutely fantastic, and off to a great start! She is the only story in my "favorites" place, so you can find her if you visit my page, and look at my favorite stories. It's about how Lily Evans is in love with Sirius Black, but realizes that James Potter is truly the only one who can, "Take Her Breath Away." Fantastic. Leave her a review!

The Truth Of The Heart – By child-of-scorpio

Just a fantastic story. I found it under BlairBearX's favorites. It's… amazing. I can't even describe it. She has more then 1000 reviews, and not even 30 chapters up yet! You HAVE to check it out! And leave her a review as well.


End file.
